A Ham Ham Adventure
by hypergrl95
Summary: The ham hams are bored so they decide to go on an adventure
1. Chapter 1

It's summer vacation and Laura's house was quiet because Laura went to a friend's b-day party and her parents are visiting her grandma. So Hamtaro decides to go to the clubhouse for yet another adventure!

The Ham Hams had run out of things to do!

(At the clubhouse)

" I'm bored, Said Hamtaro. We have got nothing to do." " The only things we really do around here are play things like tag and find Oxnard's seeds."

" Your right Hamtaro, we need an adventure and I don't mean a picnic in Ham land, said Cappy.

" Hey, I like it when you guys look for my seeds. I find it very fun, said Oxnard"

" Well all in favor of going on a wild adventure raise your paw!" yelled Hamtaro.

Every one except for Oxnard raised their paws.

" I just don't think that's a good idea," said Oxnard. You all saw the weather out there it's crazy, we'd be ham sickles." " I'm staying here," Oxnard said stubbornly.

" Ok Oxnard you stay here and we will go. But remember you will be all alone," said Stan trying to scare him. " Remember, you won't be able to go back home, and if you did go home you'd be alone there too."

" I'm not falling for that one," said Oxnard. But every body was already gone leaving him to be alone. " Guys wait up, you can't leave me alone, yelled Oxnard as he ran out the door.

As the ham hams heard Oxnard's voice they were all thinking, I knew he'd come.

The snow was falling down so hard the ham hams could barely see the path in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow was up to about the middle of their legs making it really hard to walk. So far the adventure hadn't turned out the way they had all planned. (Except for Oxnard who knew it wouldn't work out)

" _I knew this wouldn't work out I just knew it. Every time we go on an adventure something bad happens, like a cat or something. I should've stayed home," Oxnard thought._

Just then Maxwell's ears started to wiggle back and forth as he heard music and stopped walking, making Stan fall fallowed by Bijou and the rest of the ham hams.

" Maxwell, why did you stop I'm already cold now I'm freezing," Stan complained.

Maxwell wasn't listening to a word any of the ham hams were saying as he was getting over excited.

" Did you hear the music? I think were close to Winter Land, the indoor amusement park only open in the late fall and all Winter. Lets go," Maxwell said trying to run but falling on his face in the process.

All the ham hams did an anime sweat drop. Maxwell got up brushed off his fur and continued to walk as if nothing happened. The music was getting louder and all the ham hams were really exited. They finally got to the entrance about 5 minutes later.

" Welcome to Winter Land, said the ham at the door. How many do you have," asked the ham ham."

" 14, Maxwell said. (Snoozer isn't there) So lets all have some fun," Maxwell yelled as the ham hams went in.

(1 hour later)

" Come on Oxnard just one time. It's just a roller coaster, it wont kill you," pleaded Hamtaro.

As if on Q some surfer hamster says, " dude don't go on that roller coaster, it will KILL you," he said emphasizing the word kill.

" See," said Oxnard.


	3. Chapter 3

So far the amusement park was great! But the only ride Oxnard rode was the twist a whirl, and he still got sick.

" Come on Oxnard, this is really fun, said Hamtaro. I went on the extreme ham coaster 3 times and I didn't puke once, this is great!"

" I'm sorry Hamtaro, I just don't like roller coasters. They scare me half to death. If I ever went on one I wouldn't last."

As he looked up to see if Hamtaro was listening he realized that Hamtaro was on the ham coaster again for the 4th TIME.

" And now I'm alone," Oxnard sighed.

(1 hour later)

" No mommy I don't wanna go home. NO NO NO! If you make me go home i'll hurt you! NOOOO, the girl screamed again.

Then in the background all of the ham hams heard an OW, you bit me!

Then finally the ham hams decided to leave The ham hams were going back out in the cold snow. They had been there for like 4 hours. So now it's time for another adventure. They again found themselves walking in the cold snow.

" So where are we going now," Hamtaro asked Maxwell who was in front.

" Well, I was thinking something like the candy shop. It's a place that Oxnard won't be scared of and we all get to enjoy a treat," answered Maxwell.

( At the candy shop)

As the ham hams told what they wanted Oxnard noticed a clown cutout with the candy shops logo in it. And I must tell you it scared the crap out of him. So he yelled, disturbint all the ham hams in the store plus the workers.


	4. Chapter 4

Oxnard ran out of the store, yelling clowns. All of the ham hams followed wandering what was wrong.

" Clown, Oxnard muttered. I saw a clown. I've had bad experience with one when I was younger. The horror, the pain!

" It's ok Oxnard. Take a deep breath and tell us all about it." Hamtaro said.

"When I was little, Oxnard explained I went to a circus. There were a lot of cool things there. But then I saw it. The clown. Oh the terror it brought me. It looked at me and smiled really big. Its smile went from the center of his cheek to the other. And that is why they scare me."

"So basically they scare you because they have a big smile?" Pashmina asked.

"That's right." Said Oxnard.

Everyone does an anime fall.

" I have an idea, Bijou said happily. Why don't we ask Oxnard where he wants to go."

" You're right. I don't get a say in anything. Why don't we go to some place calm like a park. It's early and I bet no ones there," Suggested Oxnard.

" Okay then, To the park we go!" Said Hamtaro happily.


	5. Chapter 5

After about 15 minutes of walking the crew finally got to the park. The swings were sturdy, tall, and they didn't squeak. The blue paint looked like it had just been put on yesterday. There were two tire swings because people are always waiting in line for them. It was a really nice park.

" Wow, I really like this place. It's so peaceful. It's much better when no one is here but us. Don't you thing Hamtaro?" Oxnard asks.

But Boss was already pushing Hamtaro and some others on the tire swing. He was sitting with Cappy, Pashmina, Bijou, and Penelope.

"_Why does he always leave when I'm talking?" Thought Oxnard._

" Hey Oxnard, why don't you come join us on the swings. It'll be fun and we won't push you really high." Maxwell said.

" I don't want my but to get cold on the frosty seat so no thanks I'm staying right here." Oxnard replied.

Just then he realizes that he is being carried by boss and panda to the swings. Then they drop him on the swings and tell him not to worry and that his butt will get used to it.

" Ok but please don't go high." Oxnard begged.

" Don't worry we won't." Boss said with a mischievous grin.

Then the next thing you hear is a scream and I want my mommy.

" Hey you said you weren't going to go high. But it was kinda fun and my butt got used to the cold so LETS DO IT AGAIN." Oxnard exclaimed.

Every clapped and cheeredbecause Oxnard did something other than running away or hiding.

" Alright Oxnard are you ready?" Hamtaro asked.

" Of course I am." Oxnard said happily

" Oxnard you're finally becoming brave." Bijou said.

" Well actually it was mostly my doing because I pushed him to high on the swings. So actually Oxnard becoming unafraid oh hights is my idea. I knew all along that pushing him to high would make him braver." Says Boss trying to impress Bijou.

" Very good Boss. I'm glad that you helped." Bijou said.

So they spent the next hour in the park going down spiral slides and going across monkey bars. (which would be hard for hamsters)

Now it'sgoing back to the club house.So again for the last time the ham hams found themselves in the cold cold snow.


	6. Chapter 6

I just noticed today that at the very beginning of the story it says it's summer vacation I ment to say that it was Christmas break.

Halfway to the clubhouse Hamtaro remembered something very important.

" Guys remember how I told you that Laura went to a sleep over? They nodded their heads. Well I just remembered and she's probably been back home since yesterday afternoon. That means that I better get home." Hamtaro explained.

" What!" Everyone shouted.

(At Home)

Laura was on her bed crying (you can guess why) when her mom came in and tried to comfort her.

" There will be Brandy to keep you company. And we can just get you a new hamster." Her mom said.

" I don't want a NEW pet. I want Hamtaro. Brandy isn't much fun. She started to cry again and her mom patted her back. I don't know how he got out anyways." Laura said between sobs.

" Maybe he'll show up tomorrow." Laura's mom said.

"He's a hamster not a dog mom." Laura said.

" Well your father and I are doing our best to find him."

Then Laura's phone rang and her mom answered.

"Laura, it's for you."

" Hey, It's Kana. I wanted to tell you that Oxnard's missing."

Hi peoples e-mail me or submit a review for ideas for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I got this chapter idea from cappyandpashy4ever. If you read my reviews you'll see that I changed the story a little though.

"The same thing happened with hamtaro," Laura said.

" Really, That's strange. But I have an idea. Why don't you come to my house and we'll both look for Oxnard," Kana said.

"But they're Hamsters. A dog or something probably ate them. I mean how did they just get out of their cages and disappear," Laura asked.

" I don't know but how about it Laura. Just come over so we can look. I'll come over your house too. Ok," Kana said.

"All right I'll be there soon. I'll get my mom to drive me there. TTYl," Laura said.

(at kanas house)

" Did you check under the bed," Kana asked.

" For the millionth time yes and he wasn't there," Said an annoyed Laura.

(an hour later)

"Ok Laura, lets go you your house now," Kana said

"Finally," Laura said. (Stress makes Laura grumpy.)

(at Laura's house)

"Ok I'll check upstairs you check downstairs," Laura said.

They checked under and on top of anything that a hamster could get into or onto. They even checked inside the toilets. (Ask them not me.)

(1 hour later)

" It's no use. Were never going to find them. Why don't you go home Kana," Said a sad Laura.

Laura's mom is driving kana home. Laura didn't come.

(In Laura's car)

Halfway there kana gets a call on her cell from her mom.

" Kana you won't believe it. I went in you room to turn off your light and I saw Oxnard in his cage eating sunflower seeds," Her mom said.

" Mom I cant believe it. I'm goanna call Laura when I get home and tell her. (Her minutes are only free on the weekends.)

(The next day at Laura's house)

"Laura are you ok? She turned on the light in Laura's room and saw she wasn' t there.

She took a quick look around the room and saw something moving in the cage. She turned her head back to the cage and saw Hamtaro sleeping in the cage. The she heard a toilet flush and looked back. She saw Laura coming in the room.

"Mom what are you doing in my room," Laura asked sleepily as she rubbed her eves.

" Hamtaros back," Her mom said.

"Hamtaro," Laura said.

No people this is not the end. it's the chapter before the end. Please review. Thanks again cappyandpashy4ever.


End file.
